


loyalty in overtime

by komiv



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary adventures, Gen, Mass Effect 3, Okay So We’re Doing This, Tagged in order of appearance, in which the reapers take longer than a few months to reach Earth, six-months-to-a-year is a lot of time for prep work with FTL+ travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komiv/pseuds/komiv
Summary: “Anyone who thought that Shepard held the monopoly on the Normandy’s quota of Ridiculous and Utterly Impossible Plans had clearly never met any of his crew…”The Reapers are on their way, the Council is in denial, and the Squad is jailbreaking the Normandy and its captain out of custody. Team Shepard is on their own and on the run, but they’ve got a mission and a galaxy full of favors to call in. What could they do if they only had more time? (ME3 AU)





	1. [Prologue: Correspondence I]

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory thanks to [Vaud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaud) for helping me worldbuild and letting me borrow her wonderful Miles Shepard, and also thanks to [kavkakat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkakat) for putting up with all my rambling about Yet Another WIP. Y'all are awesome.

To: Garrus Vakarian

From: Tali’Zorah vas Neema

Subject: News from Earth

Have you heard? They’ve finally started Shepard’s court-martial. It seems like the Alliance doesn’t want to admit the Reapers are still out there any more than the Council did, and there’s no proof other than our word of what really happened. Working with Cerberus, destroying the Bahak System…it doesn’t look good.

I’m worried.

\--

To: Lieutenant Steve Cortez

From: Lieutenant James Vega

Subject: Guess who’s back

Hey, you still in Vancouver? Looks like I’m back on Earth again for a while. We should meet up, go get a few drinks. Maybe more than a few. Let me know, okay?

\--

To: Major Kaidan Alenko

From: The Office of Councilor Donnel Udina

Subject: Your Presence is Requested

Your presence is requested at the Presidium Human Embassy in three days at 11:00 Galactic Standard Time to meet with Councilor Donnel Udina regarding your upcoming Spectre commendation. Please contact the Embassy to reschedule if you cannot make the appointed date and time.

\--

To: Tali’Zorah vas Neema

From: Garrus Vakarian

Subject: Re: News from Earth

Sorry, I was stuck in a dead zone for a couple days. Just saw the vids. Is he alright?? I knew we shouldn’t have let Anderson take him back to Earth. Hackett let him take the fall to divert the batarians and it looks like the Council is using this as an excuse to discredit everything Shepard's ever said about the Reapers.

What are we going to do?

\--

To: Sergeant Maria Jones

From: Specialist Samantha Traynor

Subject: VI Problems

We’ve started retrofitting the Normandy SR-2 as scheduled, but the team has run into some issues with the ship’s VI. Basic functions still operate as normal, but if we try to access anything else it just returns errors. Any idea what might be wrong?

\--

To: Dr. Karin Chakwas

From: Admiral Steven Hackett

Subject: An Offer of Employment

Dr. Chakwas:

I’m putting together a research team operating out of the Citadel and your particular talents would be of great use to us. Should you be interested, I may be able to intervene with the Alliance on your behalf.

Contact me.

Hackett

\--

To: Operative Sidonis

From: Shadow Broker

Subject: [none]

I need more information on Kaidan Alenko’s movements. Find out who he’s talked to, where he’s gone, and when he plans on leaving the Citadel next.

\--

To: Specialist Samantha Traynor

From: Sergeant Maria Jones

Subject: Re: VI Problems

Apparently the Normandy’s VI is set to respond only to its former pilot’s commands. I’ve arranged for him to be sent over under guard to help you until our techs figure out a way around it. His name is Jeff Moreau. Let me know if he gives you any trouble.

\--

To: Tannor Nuara

From: Huerta Memorial Hospital, Lab Services

Subject: Test Results

This message is to inform you that your record has been updated by Lab Services. To view your recent test results, please access your Huerta Memorial Health Account or contact Lab Services at Huerta Memorial Hospital.

\--

To: Garrus Vakarian

CC: Tali’Zorah vas Neema

From: Dr. Liara T’Soni

Subject: Getting Together

Would it be too soon to have a reunion? So much has happened lately, I feel like we should get together somewhere that doesn’t involve fighting for our lives. It won’t be the same without everyone, but a few familiar faces would be better than none.

How does meeting up on the Citadel sound? We have a lot to talk about.

\- Liara


	2. [Priority: Citadel I]

Apollo’s Cafe - Presidium Kiosk 2

1 Blastosmoothie - Levo               1.5C

1 Kaf - Dextro                                 1C

1 Latte - Dextro                              1C

              + 2 sweetn                       .5C

              + 1 straw                          0C

                                             Total: 4C

Transaction #41324  
Date: 4/14/2186  
Time: 12:84 GST  
Payment Type: Cred chit  
Status: Accepted

Enjoy your visit to the Citadel!

\--

_Citadel Security Daily Entrance Log_

Visitor #2034921

Name: Dr. Liara T’Soni

Entrance Gate: B6

Time of Entry: 7:41 GST

Reason for Visit: Research Inquiries

_\--_

_Stellar Ships Emporium Kiosk_

Lot #27 - FOR SALE

Model: Fallu BS-64  
Class: Cabin Cruiser  
Status: Pre-owned

Lot Summary: A classic 2164 Fallu Cabin Cruiser with self-sustaining environment and utility systems, and a built-in extranet connection hub. FTL and Mass Relay capable. New drive core. Recently painted!  
  
[Tap Here For More Information]

\--

_Citadel Security Daily Entrance Log_

Visitor #3127413

Name: Tali’Zorah vas Neema

Entrance Gate: E14

Time of Entry: 9:35 GST

Reason for Visit: Shopping

_\--_

_Citadel Security - Precinct P-2 Monitoring Terminal_

_18:54 GST_

!Incoming alert from [PresEmbTempH]

Exterior perimeter breach detected at [PETH-B235-C]

Awaiting on-site response…

Awaiting on-site response…

Awaiting on-site response…

Security override code received.

Authenticating override code…

Override code accepted.

Alert cancelled.

\--

_Citadel Security Daily Entrance Log_

Visitor #5043612

Name: Garrus Vakarian

Entrance Gate: C22

Time of Entry: 11:63 GST

Reason for Visit: Visiting a Friend

_\--_

_Apartment B235, Presidium Embassies Temporary Housing, the Citadel_

_19:04 GST_

Another day, another failed attempt to convince the Council to take the Reaper threat seriously. Three years and already they were forgetting about Sovereign nearly taking out both them and the Citadel itself.

The geth had been dealt with. The Collectors’ attacks had only targeted human colonies, and even those had ceased months ago. The galaxy was, apparently, safe as ever.

“’There’s not enough evidence,’” Kaidan mimicked under his breath as he punched in the code to his door with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. Two months as a Spectre and he was still stymied by the exact same problem as when he started: no one wanted to admit what might still be out there. What he _knew_ was out there. “There’s never enough evidence. I could drag a Reaper to your door and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

He had accepted Udina’s offer with one thing in mind: with Shepard down, someone had to prepare the galaxy for when the rest of the Reapers finally showed up. Unfortunately, it was becoming increasingly apparent to him that the galaxy—Council, Alliance, or otherwise—didn’t really _want_ to be prepared.

Three years ago, he would have just hopped back on the Normandy and followed Shepard into whatever mission was next in the name of Doing it Anyway. Three months ago, he would have taken his spec ops unit on whatever assignment the brass set out for them and tried to make what progress he could within the ranks when they got back.

Now he was Humanity’s Second Spectre and the most he had achieved was some vague promises of support from Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett, directions from Councilor Udina not to stir up trouble like his predecessor had, and a new personal record in number of migraines per day.

If he had the Normandy…

But the Normandy SR-1 was in pieces on a frozen planet in the Amada system, her surviving crew either scattered across Alliance-Citadel space or facing trial for aiding a terrorist organization. The Normandy SR-2 would be stuck on Earth for months still getting swept for Cerberus bugs and retrofitted to Alliance specifications.

He needed a ship. He needed a team. He needed a better plan than the one he’d been running with, because trying to work with the Council was looking more and more like a one-way ticket to galactic extinction.

The door slid open to reveal the darkened apartment beyond--and the shadow of a turian sitting on his couch, sniper rifle propped up against one shoulder.

“Alenko,” greeted Garrus Vakarian, as if he hadn't just made Kaidan's pulse jump a mile a minute. “We need to talk.”


	3. [Alenko: The Question]

In the hour that followed the discovery of his unexpected visitor, Kaidan came to several conclusions and the foremost among them was this: anyone who thought that Shepard held the monopoly on the Normandy’s quota of Ridiculous and Utterly Impossible Plans had clearly never met any of his crew.

It was a group more elite than the Alliance’s famed N7s: the only people in the galaxy willing to follow Commander Miles Shepard quite literally anywhere for as long as he was willing to lead them.

And, as Garrus took just a bit too much satisfaction in pointing out, it was a group to which Kaidan had never completely turned in his resignation.

The fact of the matter was that Kaidan soon found himself on his way to the docking bay of a newly purchased used spaceship and decidedly not sending the Vancouver Military Detention Facility warning of an impending plan to steal away one of their most high profile prisoners.

Granted, there had been no small amount of coercion involved in getting him there. Of course, he technically hadn’t  _ agreed _ to do anything yet. Honestly, he wasn’t even convinced this plan his old teammate had hinted at could work at all.

But he was there. Given the appraising look he got from Liara as he stepped on board, that seemed to say more than enough.

This wasn’t Horizon. There were no Cerberus logos lurking in the background, no questioning motives and looking for hidden strings. There was only Garrus, Liara, Tali, a galaxy at risk, and a question.

\--

_ Are you with us? _

__

 

__

 

_ Yes. _


	4. [Interlude: Correspondence II]

To: Miranda Lawson

From: Garrus Vakarian

CC: Jacob Taylor

Subject: Bored?

A few of the old crew are getting together on Talase Station. If you’re in the system, consider this an open invitation to join us. There’s an upcoming job that might be of interest if you do.

\--

To: Sergeant Maria Jones

From: Specialist Samantha Traynor

Subject: Update

Thanks again for sending Moreau over to us. The retrofit is progressing much faster now, although any progress is faster than getting blocked by a malfunctioning VI. We’ve completed the initial CIC changes, moving on to the comm room next. If everything works out, we should be back on schedule in a couple weeks.

\--

To: Operative Feron

From: Shadow Broker

Subject: [none]

I need information on the whereabouts of the mercenary Zaeed Massani. The matter is time-sensitive, but don’t get caught.

\--

To: J Moreau

From: Tali’Zorah vas Neema

Subject: Ship Trouble

Hope you’re doing okay on Earth. I’ve been trying to fix up an old human ship I found, but the pilot interface is giving me problems. The system doesn’t have any visible bugs, but it keeps asking for the previous owner’s operation codes. Any ideas on how to override that?

\--

To: Jack

From: Garrus Vakarian

Subject: Havoc on the Horizon

A mutual friend has a job coming up to settle an old score. Needs a crew. You in?

\--

To: Operative Chorban

From: Shadow Broker

Subject: [none]

I need information on the whereabouts of Mordin Solus. Find out what he’s been working on and with whom.

\--

To: Tali’Zorah vas Neema

From: J Moreau

Subject: Re: Ship Trouble

How old is this ship of yours? Human interfaces from before ‘83 are stubborn as hell when it comes to accepting changes. It’s a base-code glitch they never bothered fixing. You might be better off replacing the system altogether if it’s giving you that many problems.

Earth is boring boring boring. I miss flying. Say hey to the others for me if you see them.


End file.
